You were always the one
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Noah takes the next step with Luke. This is set about 3 years in the future and has slight slash, just kissing. Please review. Thank you UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ATWT fic. I hope you like it and that I got the characters right. I don't own As the World Turns or Luke or Noah, if I did, they would be happier, but then who wants to see that right? Hehe. Please review. I am DYING to know what people think. Thank you. I would just like to explain that I read a story called "Say Yes?" by Oneinalifetime and that is where the idea for this story came from. So don't think I stole it or they took it from me. Thanks Onceinalifetime for giving me the idea. XD_

Noah felt like he was drowning as he watched the man he loved sleeping. Luke's breathing was soft and even, the opposite of Noah's which was quick and almost forced; but he knew if he sounded too distressed, Luke would wake up. Luke was a fairly light sleeper and usually all it took to wake him up was Noah change his breathing pattern. But this morning Luke stayed in his dream world. Noah was almost glad; it would give him more time to prepare himself for the answer to the question he was planning to ask Luke.

Luke sighed softly in contentment, burying his face deeper into Noah's side. Noah couldn't figure out what he had possible done to get as lucky as he was to be loved by this man. Every mistake, every harsh word was forgiven, even when it shouldn't be.

"I love you," he whispered in Luke's ear, a soft smile appeared on Luke's lips but he still didn't wake. Noah smirked; he must have done his job well last night. Luke then delicately draped his arm around Noah's shirtless stomach and unconsciously tickled Noah's side. Noah's breath hitched at the sensation but looked down to make sure he hadn't awakened his sleeping beauty. Noah looked away after several seconds of trying to remember the last time he'd told Luke how wonderful he was. Then he looked at the velvet box that had been in his hand, opening it carefully. The golden ring with three diamonds embedded in the band twinkled back at him. His heart pounded so hard and furiously, he half wondered if Luke could tell.

He had yet to decide how he was going to ask, whether he should get down on his knee or just ask him while they were lying like this, or if he would stand and hold Luke in his arms. Noah closed the box and looked over, studying the already memorized features. The dark lashes that rested gracefully on the pink tinted cheeks. The blonde hair was sticking up all over his head and Noah couldn't remember when he had found something so adorable. The lips were plump and red, though Luke was beautiful like that; Noah was missing his two favorite attributes, the eyes and the smile. Both made Noah melt and proper use of one or both meant that Luke could have whatever he wanted. Just then Luke began to stir and Noah quickly put the ring box in his night stand and returned to looking at Luke as his lover's eyes flickered open. Immediately the drowning sensation faded as he knew everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Slowly Luke's sleep glazed eye managed to focus on Noah's blue. The very sight of Noah put a smile on Luke's face and Noah felt his heart pound even harder.

"Good morning, beautiful," Noah whispered, turning on his so that they were face to face and he began placing light, gentle kisses all over Luke's face. Luke smiled a bit more and every time one of Noah's kisses brought Luke's lips close enough to skin the kisses were returned. "I love you." Noah repeated, an electricity like feeling going up his spine as Luke's hand rested on the small of Noah's back. Their lips met and the pressure of the kiss increased,  
"I love you too." Luke whispered when Noah went back to showering Luke's perfect face with kisses. "But what's with all the attention?" he asked, his breath catching and a quiet moan escaping as Noah's lips found his neck. Noah didn't answer but smirked when Luke gasped when his teeth gently nipped Luke's skin. Luke's hands clutched Noah's waist tighter but then, but not without effort, pushed Noah back slightly. "What is this about?" There was slightly accusation in his voice and his russet eyes searched Noah's face for lies.

"What? I can't just show you how much you mean to me?" Noah asked, lunging forward to kiss him again but again Luke pushed him back.

"Noah." There was no mistaking the suspicion in his voice or the worry in his eyes. Noah sighed, readjusting his body so that he was could prop himself on his elbow.

"Ok, you caught me," Noah admitted, Luke sat up expectantly. "I have ulterior motives." He grabbed Luke's hands when hurt flashed in the chocolate orbs. "No. Nothing like that, um-"Noah's mouth suddenly became dry and his palms began to sweat and he hoped Luke didn't notice. But of course, Luke knew instantly that he was nervous and squeezed Noah hands tighter. Swallowing hard, Noah continued, "5 years, 8 months, and 4 days." Luke looked at him confused and the cuteness of Luke's eyebrows as they crinkled made it easier for Noah to continue. "That's how long it's been since I've known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Luke's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he said nothing and didn't move. "I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but this is perfect. Us, alone, lying in bed," Noah took the opportunity of Luke's immobilized state to kiss his lips again quickly before going on. "You once asked me what you were to me. If you were just a guy or if you were it. You remember?" Luke nodded slowly and knew that neither of them was going to forget that argument any time soon. "I said 'How am I supposed to know'." Luke nodded again, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "That was a lie." Noah stated, Luke met his eyes, "I knew that moment when you shoved those scripts in my arms and said "Those scripts were supposed to be done three hours ago…" Luke laughed, coming out of his trance,

"I can't believe you remember exactly what I said." Noah tenderly caressed Luke's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I remember everything you say." Luke smiled softly, leaning into the contact. "Which is why when you asked if you were it, I said I didn't know," Noah said, putting his hand back in Luke's. "It scared me to death, because I did know. I knew that all I would ever need was you and for someone who has never had anyone or been able to rely on anyone, it terrified me to know that I needed you. And that you needed and relied on me." Luke allowed a small smile to play on his lips. "I still need you. I need you and want you and yearn for you more and more every single day. And that still scares me, but to know that I have you to hold me and be there for me, even when" he paused, "Maybe especially when I push you away." Luke kissed his hand, his eyes smiling and full of love. "And so," Noah began and turned and got the ring box and opened it, "If you will have me, I want to always have you to rely on and for you to rely on me." Noah took the ring out of the box and held Luke's hand, slowly putting the ring on his finger, "Luke Snyder…" He met Luke's eyes which were bright and practically glowing, "Will you marry me?" The smile that burst from Luke's face made Noah explode inside, everything he had ever wanted, love, acceptance, someone to share everything with, to be with forever was right in front of him. Luke threw his arms around Noah's neck and kissed him until Noah felt light headed. "So is that a yes?" He asked, still feeling like his head was floating above his body. Luke laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you." Luke murmured, their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath. Noah exhaled,

"Same here."

_That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Please please please review._


	2. Listing the ways

_**Part II. This kinda came out of being heartbroken that Luke and Noah broke up and I wanted to just write fluff of them being in love and wanting each other so but it does tie into the previous chapter. I don't however own Luke/Noah or Van/Jake or anything to do with ATWT. Please review!!!**_

"I can't wear a white rose with a white Tux, grandmother!" Luke cried, his long, slender fingers running through his golden hair. Noah smirked as Lucinda waved the rose in the air while yelling at the person on the phone. It was times like this that Noah saw how much Walsh Luke had in him. Though Luke's eyes widened when Lucinda yelled several profanities,

"MOTHER!" Lily yelled indignantly, and Faith giggled quietly, Noah winked at her, her smile widened.

"Give me the phone," Luke ordered, taking the phone without waiting for permission. "It was supposed to be a red rose, and it is my wedding day and I want everything to be perfect, so I will be there in 1 hour to pick up a RED boutonniere and I will get it free of charge…" Noah watched as Luke's voice didn't raise above a calm hum. "No, we told you we wanted a red one, it is not our fault that you screwed the order up and I will not pay the extra fee." There was no denying how much Noah loved it when Luke took control of a situation and the negotiator in his fiancée almost always won any argument and it certain won all the arguments with Noah. "They don't go there, they go out front!" Luke shoved the phone at his mother and rushed to save a bouquet of flowers from wrong placement. Lily sighed,

"What can we do about this mix up." She said calmly into the phone. Lucinda shoved the rose at her,

"Does that look like a gift table to you?!" And she wagged her finger at a frightened young girl before dashing over to show her how it was done. Several seconds later a not so calm Lily made herself known,

"It's my son's wedding day!!! And whatever he wants, he gets, and he wants a RED rose!" Noah smiled widely, this was the family he loved more than anything, the family he got to be a part of.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Holden sat next to him, grinning, "every holiday, every wedding, every funeral, and every day in between."

"Can't wait," Noah smiled, Holden put his arm around Noah's shoulder. It was something that 5 years ago Noah would have tensed up at, but thanks to Luke, he could now accept physical and emotional affection.

"We are go glad to have you in the family." Noah was almost positive that his entire face turned scarlet, but his smile only widened.

"Oh Nat, you're hair is perfect!" Luke beamed as his little sister entered, her hair in beautiful curls. Natalie hugged her big brother,

"Let's just hope it stays this way for four hours."

"Oh God!" Luke yelped, his face whitening to an unhealthy shade. "I didn't pick up our tuxes and I still have to get the rose." He was almost out the door before Noah could grab his hand,

"I'll get the tuxes and rose," Holden said quickly, putting a calming hand on Luke's shoulder.

"But…" Luke began but Noah pulled the panicking blonde into his arms.

"Let your dad get'em, I want to walk to the pond with my boyfriend before he becomes my husband." Noah smiled down at him and found great pleasure in the fact that all the stress instantly faded from Luke's face and was replaced by a smile that made Noah weak, and he was glad he was holding onto Luke.

"We'll handle it, dear." Emma promised, "And we won't start without you," Luke let out a beautiful laugh and Noah kissed his cheek softly, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door before he had the chance to debate. Luke still glanced back at the busy house, so Noah pulled so hard that the smaller man stumbled into his arms.

"I love you," Noah stated when Luke's brown eyes met his blue. With Luke in his arms at such close proximity, Noah was reminded how good Luke smelled. It wasn't cologne, or aftershave, it was just Luke. Luke leaned forward and they kissed gently, Noah felt Luke wrap his arms around him. One arm came from the side, settling between Noah's shoulder blades, the other was applying light pressure to small of his back. Noah wrapped both of his arms behind Luke's neck, pulling him even closer.

"I love you too," Luke replied when they broke. Though they remained wrapped around each other, Noah took this opportunity to bury his face into the crease of Luke's neck and inhale him deeply. Luke rested his head on Noah's shoulder, sighing in contentment. As they stood there, barely moving, Noah could feel their hearts beating in opposite rhythm. When Noah's paused, Luke's pounded, when Luke's stopped Noah thumped, it was like a current, as if they were keeping each other's beating. Luke's hand left Noah's back and began running his fingers through Noah's dark hair.

"God," Noah sighed, "I get this-you-forever?" Noah felt Luke smile.

"You can have it as long as you want," Luke replied, pulling away. "Let's go to the pond now," Noah grinned, remembering they were still on the porch.

Once at the pond, Noah sat in the grass, not letting go of Luke's hand, causing him to come down with him. Then when Noah laid down, Luke followed, smiling as Noah laid his head on his chest. They reclined in silence for uncounted minutes, Noah's arm draped around Luke's flat stomach, the other hand still attached to Luke's. Luke's other hand once again swam through Noah's hair. They stayed like that until Luke spoke, though it was so softly Noah had to strain to hear it.

"Sorry I was so crazy earlier," he whispered. Noah smiled and sat up slightly,

"When something is important to you, you get into it. Your passion is number 7 on my list of why I love you." Luke gave him a confused look,

"What's 1-6?" he asked, Noah grinned and blushed.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he challenged and suddenly Luke's face lit up and he nodded,

"Ok," Luke agreed. Noah sat up more and kissed him lightly,

"Number 6, your hands," they both climbed into a position that they were lying down but they were propped up on their elbows, facing each other. Noah took Luke's hand, holding the wrist so that the limp hand was level with their eyes. "They're perfect." Noah said, releasing Luke's wrist only to put their hands together, palm to palm. "They're fast and precise when you type, strong and tough when you chop wood or muck stalls, soft and gentle when they touch, and…" Noah then linked their fingers, "They fit perfect in mine." Luke smiled softly, kissing Noah's hand before speaking.

"Number 6 for you, you geekiness." Noah huffed indignantly, but Luke continued, "the way you watch the same old movies over and over and still light up every time you watch them. And the way you mouth along with the movie." Noah looked down sheepishly, he had not realized Luke noticed that he did that. "And the way you hold me when we watch them," Noah kissed him softly.

"Number 5, your family and the way you let me be a part of it from the beginning. From showing me what it really means to have a family, to know what it feels like to have someone care about what happens to you and like you once said 'to enter a room and know someone is happy to see you.'" When he looked up at Luke, tears had formed in the blonde's chocolate pools.

"And you said you're no good at words," Luke whispered pausing to study each other for several minutes and then finally continuing, "Number 5, your patience. Like the way you think my insanity is cute." Noah chuckled, brushing his fingers through Luke's hair, trying to remember a time he had ever felt this happy.

"Number 4," Noah paused, "Your lips for obvious reasons." Luke smirked playfully,

"They're number 4?" he kissed Noah deeply, attempting to change his mind. Noah exhaled when Luke pulled away,

"Well maybe 3 and a half." Noah's teasing was rewarded by a smile that lit up Luke's face to make him impossibly more beautiful.

"Four, is your faith in people. How your father treated you and yet you still love and trust people. The way that you tell me everything that's in your mind." Noah stared into Luke's eyes, part of him not believing that Luke didn't see that HE was the reason Noah could love and trust again.

"3, your heart. The way you give it so freely, giving everything you have to the people you love. Sometimes to your own personal pain…" Noah paused, when Luke looked down, swallowing hard, surely thinking about all the times Noah had hurt him. "And the way no matter how much you get hurt, you never regret giving it." Luke smiled, stealing another kiss.

"Number 3, your kindess, you would rather die that make someone else feel bad, even when you're delivering bad news, you do it so sweetly." Luke kissed Noah's cheek.

"Number 2, your eyes. How they take the world in and focus so sharply both at once. How they squint together when you really laugh, how they shine when you're happy, like they are now. And how they never lie." Luke grinned and once again kissed him deeply.

"Great minds think alike, your eyes are my number 2," Noah smiled, matching Luke's. "They way they turn light when your sad and smile when you do. And get soft when you're about to say something important. And how they see something amazing when looking into a camera, and how they turn royal blue when you are truly happy." Noah smiled, knowing that this was the first day to the rest of their lives.

"Number 1, you're smile." Noah wondered if Luke could hear his voice trembling with love and lust. If he did, he gave nothing away, just staring intently, waiting for Noah to continue. "They turn me into jello every time I see them, especially if they are directed at me." Every time Noah said 'they' Luke's face scrunched in confusion so Noah explained, "You have several different smiles. The one you get when you are really happy, the one when you get an idea, the one that is soft and tells me that you think everything is perfect- that one," Noah motioned to Luke's lips which were indeed smiling softly. And the one that crinkles your eyes, that's my favorite." And as if to oblige, Luke's smile grew and his eyes crinkled and a soft laugh escaped.

"Number 1, the way you couldn't say 'I love you' or that you were in love." It was now Noah's turn to look confused. "So that when you did say it, it meant something." Noah suddenly began kissing Luke on any skin he could get to. Soft kisses, hard kisses, long kisses, short kisses, soon Luke was under him, but Noah really wasn't sure who was in control.

"I love you. I love you. God I love you." Noah panted. Luke moaned longingly, his hands going under Noah's shirt, his back hitching to get even closer, but Noah grabbed his hands and detached their lips. Luke whimpered softly at the separation but paused, waiting for Noah to continue, "If we don't leave now, we really are going to be late." Noah reported, still trying to caught his own breath as Luke panted beneath him "And I think it would be very unclassy to be late for my wedding because I was having sex with my boyfriend." Luke smile seductively and Noah nearly finished what they started,

"That has never stopped you before." Noah grinned, and leaned in just in time to return the hard kiss that Luke planted on his lips. "But you're right. However, it wouldn't be trashy if we were late for our wedding if you were telling me the rest of your list…" Noah smiled and stood, taking Luke's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"We have the rest of our lives for that. And I am dying to be married to you, to be a true Snyder." Luke beamed, but kissed Noah quickly,

"You already are a true Snyder." Noah melted as Luke looked at him as though he was the most wonderful thing in the world and Noah desperately hoped that his expression was the same. They slowly started back to the house, their fingers linked, when Noah suddenly realized something,

"Wait, what's your number 7?" Luke grinned at the question,

"I'll show you tonight." He said it with such desire that Noah had a hard time thinking clearly, though he was well aware of his burning cheeks. Luke laughed softly and kissed his red cheek, and left his head, resting on Noah's shoulder for a moment before they continued. "I love you," Luke smiled and Noah wondered once again how Luke still had such an effect on him, whatever it was, he wouldn't change it for anything.

"I love you too," He whispered, and he meant it.

_**I do plan to continue this even further, and the next one will be the wedding. Please let me know what you think of this. I just assumed Luke would be a very passionate groom, so that's what the beginning was about. Please please let me know what you think. Good or bad.**_


End file.
